C'était un peu maladroit
by Aunda
Summary: "C'était un peu maladroit. Et très triste aussi. Mais empli d'un espoir sous-jacent, clignotant encore timidement, qui ne demandait qu'à devenir brasier." Post-Guerre.


**_Retour sur après des mois d'absences... _**

**_Tout appartient à J K Rowling._**

_C'était un peu maladroit_

_« Ils avaient été les témoins d'une terrible scène la veille, quand on était venu chercher Hannah Abbot au cours de botanique pour lui annoncer que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte. Ils n'avaient plus revu Hannah depuis. » P248 HP6_

_« Harry envoya d'autres charmes du Bouclier et les victimes que Voldemort visait, Seamus Finnegan et Hannah Abbot, coururent devant lui pour se joindre à la bataille qui déjà faisait rage à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. » _P 783-784 HP7

Il aimait bien venir se reposer au Chaudron Baveur les nuits où le le sommeil se refusait à lui, cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de familier. L'odeur du feu de cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'animation des après-matchs de Quidditch, le calme des soirées passées le nez plongé dans les livres de botanique. Tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'à la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, tout ce qu'il s'était battu pour retrouver était représenté au Chaudron Baveur.

**-J'aime ce lieu. Il est à cheval entre les deux mondes. **Lui avait soufflé Hannah la première fois qu'il s'était attablé un soir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et il devait reconnaître que son ancienne camarade de classe, devenue serveuse, avait totalement raison. Il lui suffisait de passer la porte d'entrée du petit commerce pour se retrouver en plein Londres Moldu. Cela lui arrivait souvent les premiers temps. Là au moins il passait inaperçu. Personne ne connaissait son nom ni ce qu'il avait fait.

Et il était là, accoudé au mur du Chaudron en regardant passer la vie. La contemplant s'agiter, rire ou grogner mais exister. En étant incapable de bouger.

**-C'est grâce à toi tu sais**, chuchota alors une petite voix.

Il se retourna vers le visage fatigué mais néanmoins serein qui se trouvait juste en dessous du sien. Il la vit sortir une cigarette du revers de son tablier, l'allumer, avant de le rejoindre contre les briques de la façade miteuse.

**-Tu fumes?** Demanda t-il dans un souffle sans étonnement particulier.

**-Pas vraiment**, répondit-elle en prenant une bouffée avant de tousser rapidement.

**-Tu ne devrais pas commencer dans ce cas.**

Mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer les moralisateurs, il n'avait jamais été un donneur de leçon. Alors il ferma les yeux.

**-Et tu ne devrais pas te culpabiliser.**

Il sursauta. Se tournant empressement vers elle, il secoua violemment la tête, fronçant des sourcils.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?**

Sans montrer le moindre signe de surprise face à sa réaction elle poursuivit.

**-Tu étais le leader de la rébellion. Bien sûr on est tous très heureux que tout soit terminé mais ça ne change rien à... -**Elle tapota un peu sa cigarette pour voir se décrocher de fines particules calcinées.- **On ne peut pas oublier.**

Il hocha la tête sans vérifier qu'elle le regardait. Non, rien n'était oublié.

**-Tout le monde voudrait qu'on reprenne notre vie d'avant. Qu'on fasse comme si il ne s'était rien passé, que tout ce qu'on avait vécu n'avait fait que renforcer les liens mais ce n'est pas vrai.**

**-Pas entièrement vrai**, corrigea Neville du bout des lèvres en fixant un papier de bonbon usagé à ses pieds.

**-Peut-être bien.**

Puis elle regarda ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette, grimaça et la lança dans une poubelle sur le trottoir d'en face. Le jeune homme vit très nettement la courbe peu orthodoxe que fit l'objet et il se tourna vers Hannah qui glissait sa baguette dans sa poche.

**-Tricheuse! **

**-Moi? **Fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

Il sourit un peu et se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de cette fille avec laquelle il avait passé pratiquement sept ans. Comme elle commençait à rentrer il se surpris à l'appeler.

**-Au fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets à fumer Hannah?**

Elle haussa les épaules, ses yeux, habituellement tristes, remplis de malice et lui tira un peu la langue.

**-En fait un moldu les a fait tomber de sa poche ce matin. Je voulais essayer!**

Il rit, admirant les plis de sa robe de sorcière jouer avec les vent comme elle pénétrait dans l'auberge. Il se surpris à avoir froid tout à coup. Lui qui n'avait plus rien éprouvé depuis longtemps. L'hiver régnait pour l'instant en maître mais bientôt le printemps percerait à travers les neiges et refleurirait leurs cœurs encore gelés par la férocité et l'ignominie des combats.

Ce fut probablement ce jour là qu'il devint un habitué du Chaudron Baveur.

Il y passait des heures et des heures à discuter du passé, empêchant parfois la jeune fille de faire son travail ce qui lui valait une remarque en coin du propriétaire des lieux qui, sous ses airs bourrus s'étaient pris d'affection pour eux comme pour la plupart des gens fréquentant son établissement. Et la jeune fille, culpabilisant aussitôt, mettait alors les bouchées doubles pour le contenter.

**-Une Poufsouffle! Tu pourrais trouver plus digne de toi mon garçon! » **S'insurgea un jour sa grand-mère suivant son regard comme ils venaient saluer Tom. **Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après tout ce que tu as fait aucune Gryffondo n'est à tes pieds quand même!**

Il rougit un peu en pensant à sa nouvelle notoriété, totalement immérité de son point de vue, mais ne répondit pas.

Neville ne voulait personne d'autre. Il avait besoin de ces yeux amandes qui le fixaient avec tendresse chaque fois qu'il passait la porte, de cette voix douce qui savait autant l'apaiser que l'enthousiasmer. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait dépendant de ce petit minois ovale marquant tantôt une farouche concentration dans sa tâche, tantôt empreint d'une douleur qu'il savait être le reflet de celle qui peignait ses traits. Les horreurs du passé s'étaient infiltrés en eux, les marquant de façon indélébile. Ils auraient les masquer, les recouvrir du mieux qu'ils pourraient, elles seraient toujours là. En eux.

Elles faisaient parties d'eux. Il leur faudrait apprendre à vivre avec. A s'ouvrir à l'avenir sans chercher à enfouir le passé.

Il en vint un soir, quelques années après la guerre, à mettre son cœur à nu. Il lui parla de son enfance, de cette terreur d'être né Cracmol et de cette nécessité de rendre sa grand-mère et ses parents fiers de lui, de cette impression de solitude immense qui l'avait taraudé à Poudlard. De cette culpabilité qui le rongeait après avoir vu les cadavres de ceux qu'il avait poussé à se battre, de cette impression de n'être à sa place nul part,. Ni en fils des aurors Alice et Frank Londubat, ni en sorcier et encore moins en Gryffondor ou en leader! Il lui parla de ses parents et même de ces papiers de bonbons qu'il conservait précieusement.

Elle l'écouta. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, les larmes inondant son visage et les mains tremblantes qu'elle tentait d'occuper en froissant le bas de sa chemise. Neville avait les yeux dans le vague et lorsqu'il reprit contact avec les réalité il semblait comme vidé de toute énergie, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de plus. Qu'un simple mot. Alors, comme en réponse à ce vide, elle prit le relais.

Elle lui parla des disputes entre sa mère sorcière et son père moldu pour savoir lequel des deux monde régirait leur vie, elle lui raconta sa douleur après la mort de Cédric qu'elle avait idolâtré puis apprécié plus jeune, ses inquiétudes, ses peines de cœur, ses doutes. Et puis elle eut une hésitation, ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et se mit à lui conter le meurtre de sa mère par les mangemorts en sixième années, son abandon de Poudlard et la dépression de son père. Elle lui raconta les crises de larmes qui avaient régis sa vie, sa solitude et ce retour brutal à la réalité quand elle avait compris que la magie ne pouvait pas tout guérir. Elle lui dit le désir de se couper du monde sorcier qui l'avait étreint et puis son retour à Poudlard dans un monde totalement transformé. Elle lui avoua l'admiration qu'elle avait eu pour lui tout au long de leur septième année, tout ce qu'il avait incarné à ses yeux comme à ceux de tout les autres et la reconnaissance qu'ils auraient toujours envers lui.

**-Sans toi Poudlard serait tombée bien avant qu'ils ne l'attaquent. C'est parce qu'on y croyait qu'on a gagné Neville. Tu nous as fait y croire.**

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de croire en l'avenir?

Elle riva ses yeux bleu dans les siens.

**-Peut-être que c'est à ton tour d'être guidé?**

Il appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

**-Montre-moi**, murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Après ces confessions ils restèrent sans parler, conscient que les mots avaient atteint leurs limites. Ce fut Tom qui les trouva au petit matin, endormis sur le vieux canapé. Leurs corps étaient décemment distants l'un de l'autre mais tous deux affichaient sur leur visage une expression qui lui paru aussi intime que si il les avait trouvé nus, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans jour pour jour que la guerre avait pris fin et comme chaque année depuis, tous ses acteurs se retrouvaient à Poudlard, dans les rues ou dans les Tavernes pour célébrer cette journée. C'était aussi le quatrième anniversaire de Victoire Weasley et Neville savait que ses amis devraient rapidement s'éclipser après leur discours pour assister à la fête surprise donnée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages en son honneur.

Alors, il la rejoint sous sous un arbre un peu à l'écart de toute cette excitation. Vrillant son regard dans le sien il y vit toute cette douleur, tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu malgré leur victoire. Alors il l'embrassa.

C'était un peu maladroit. Et très triste aussi. Mais empli d'un espoir sous-jacent, clignotant encore timidement, qui ne demandait qu'à devenir brasier.

Main dans la main sans rien dire, ils se baladèrent une petite heure dans le parc, débouchant sans trop savoir comment sur le terrain de Quidditch où un tournoi était organisé pour les célébrations. Sur leurs balais volants deux équipes s'affrontaient.

Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
